


Flarrow Proposal

by Knight_of_Cybertron



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage, Sappy Oliver Queen, True Love, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cybertron/pseuds/Knight_of_Cybertron





	Flarrow Proposal

"Thank you, Ollie. Tonight has been amazing," I whisper, as we walk through the park, holding hands. "Well, you've put up with me for two years now. I figured that I should spoil my sunshine," he chuckles. I feel the blush spread over my cheeks as I tuck myself closer against him. Suddenly, we come across a fountain. I smile at the memories that occured here. 

This is where we met.

I was sitting on the edge of the fountain after running away from my foster home. I tried to dial Iris's number, but she wouldn't pick up. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and know that I probably look like a mess. I stand and go to start towards Iris's house, when, suddenly, someone knocks against me, pushing me into the fountain."Oh my god! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry," a blonde muscular man exclaims as he helps me out. "It's fine," I reply, shivering in the cold November air. "I'm so so sorry. What's your name," he asks while handing me his jacket. "I'm Barry," I mumble as I pull the jacket closer around me.

"I remember that day," I laugh while sitting down on the edge. He smiles and takes my hand, kissing the back of it. "We were a mess," I laugh. "You make it sound like we aren't anymore," he teases. "Fair point," I concede.

Suddenly, he stands and turns to crouch down in front of me. "Bear, there is something I have to say," he says with this serious expression on his face. My heart stops and my stomach churns.

"Okay," I whisper.

"Bear, I've loved you for the past two years and everything you do makes me fall more and more in love with you. I love you with all that I am and everything that I ever will be. You mean the world to me. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. Nothing in my life mattered until you came into it. Without you, I would have no purpose. Every moment that I spend away from you, all that I can think about getting back to you," he says as I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I need you in my life. So, will you give me the honor of calling you my husband," he asks as he pulls something from his pocket. A black velvet box rests in his hand. He opens the box to reveal a simple silver band engraved with an Arrow symbol with the Flash symbol in the middle of it.

"Oh my god! Yes! Ollie, yes! A million times yes," I half laugh and half sob. Carefully, he slides the ring onto my hand and I can see the tears in his eyes. I cup his face in my hands and pull him into a kiss. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up, spinning us. "I love you, Bartholomew Henry Allen-Queen, " he whispers against my lips. 

As soon as my feet touch the ground, cheering can be heard. I pull away from Ollie to see Cisco, Caitlin, Len, Mick, Diggle, and, Felicity coming towards us. "Finally, Queen," Len sighs as Mick wraps his arms around him. "What are you talking about?! It took Mick four years to grow a pair to ask you," Ollie laughs. I tug at his hand, pulling his attention back to me. "Can we go home now," I ask, trying to hint at what I want. He smirks and turns back to the others. "Hey, guys, we're gonna go home," he says. 

Len smirks and winks at me, forcing a blush to warm my cheeks.

"Don't break him, Queen. I need him tomorrow," Len calls after us.


End file.
